ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Bathroom Ghost
Objectives Investigate the ghost rumors surrounding the art museum in Brasilis. Summary Pedro: "Wow, it's a really great statue!" Mariana: "It is, isn't it? This statue is called Verass Monument. A long time ago, there was a really brave adventurer named Verass. Thanks to his dedicated exploration, Brasilis was able to develop into this great city." Pedro: "Awesome! I wanna become a real man like Verass." Mariana: "Pedro, you can become whatever you want." Pedro: "Mariana is so smart, isn't she? Hehe." Fabio: "Ooooh! You love her, don't you?" Daniel: "Wooooaaaa Pedro and Mari sitting in a tree!" Fabio: "Wooo k-i-s-s-i-n-g~!!!" Daniel: "Nya nya nya!" Fabio: "Hahahahaha." Pedro: "Stop acting like babies!" Mariana: "Boys~!" Daniel: "Yah yah... Hey guys, did you hear that something happened a few days ago?" Mariana: "Oh yeah~ I heard that something really scary happened." Fabio: "Uh, yeah, that's why Mariana got scared of going to the bathroom for 3 days and everything was stinky. Ewwww~" Daniel: "Ha ha ha! Smelly Mari!" Mariana: "I hate you~! Stop spreading rumors about me. I'm not scared of the bathroom. Pedro, do you think that I stink?" Pedro: "Uh? Uh? N... no... no way. Hey guys~ be nice to her~" Fabio & Daniel: "kkkickkkkkkkkick" about the gossip. Fabio: "Haven't you heard? The ghost story in the art museum." Daniel: "Oooohhhh! Scary~~!" you tell me more? Fabio: "A couple o' days ago, we went to the art museum for a picnic at school. You know, nothing special, just an ordinary field trip. Museums are boring so me and some friends snuck away from the group~! That's when we heard a scream echoing through the whole museum." Daniel: "kkakkakkaaaah!! kkieeeeeeh! kehkeh..." Mariana: "I heard that scream, too... You boys are always making noises where you're not supposed to." Pedro: "What else are we supposed to do? If we don't do it, someone else will." Mariana: "Argh~ Boys are so frustrating sometimes." then what happened? Fabio: "Daniel and me guessed something weird was goin' on, so we ran to where we thought the screams were comin' from. They were coming from the bathroom. Some kids got so scared that they started screaming, too, and closing their eyes. It got pretty bad." Daniel: "I think you pissed or pooped your pants. It smelled freakin' gross." Fabio: "Nah uh~ Your mom pissed her pants~ Nyah!" Daniel: "Nah uh~ You~ pissed your pants~" Fabio: "Anyway, so yeah, that's how the rumor of the ghost in the museum started." Daniel: "Liar, there's no such thing as ghosts~" was it a ghost? Fabio: "How should I know? No one could say they saw one and no one wanted to get in trouble from the teachers." Pedro: "I heard if you say special magic words, the ghost will come out." Daniel: "Quit butting into our conversation, Pedro." Fabio: "Yah, what are you talking about, Pedro? So did you see the ghost?" Pedro: "N... no. I'm scared of ghosts. But my friends said they saw one and they're not liars." anyone tell you the magic words? Pedro: "I heard it in a kind of song. The special magic words are..." 0 won't open! Turn the key as many times as there are colors in the rainbow Mother, the water is flooding! If the moon disappears 3 times, don't worry Mother, the drought has started! Don't worry, the waterfall will help it Mother, where are my friends? Your 7 friends are sleeping. Now it's time to wake them Where are you, mom? Mariana: "Umm it seems like a riddle." help me find this ghost? Pedro: "You're on your own, pal." Mariana: "I don't like scary things!" Fabio: "Pfft, I can't believe you're gonna believe that story." Daniel: "I'll do whatever Fabio does, as always!" Fabio: "Maybe you're just scared..." Notes *You can click on any kid in the group to start the conversation. *You may want to buy more than one Coconut, as getting past a later step in the quest is completely random. Rewards *90,000 Base EXP *Access to Beyond the Waterfall Completion Completion dialogue contains spoilers, therefore this section will remain empty. External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Bathroom Ghost Bathroom Ghost